


泡在蜜罐里的fullsun

by SnoopyWoo



Category: markchan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyWoo/pseuds/SnoopyWoo
Summary: 或许会有点ooc，浪漫h向文。勿上升真人。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	泡在蜜罐里的fullsun

楷灿吗？他就像一颗太阳一样。无论什么时候总是笑着的。

这令马克一想到他就不由自主让嘴角向上扬起来。他们相识到恋爱的这段日子以来，李马克察觉到了自己有些不可思议。  
实在是不可思议……  
那，究竟不可思议在哪呢？  
好像不可思议在自己因为他而变得主动了许多。

——“累了就跟我做爱吧。”

李马克扑倒了站在面前的人，将他的双手紧紧地扣死在了床上。李楷灿成为了被钳制的那一方，但他没有反抗，而是笑了笑，往身前人的脖子上吹了吹气。“楷灿呐...”李马克感到脖子被李楷灿的呼吸弄的痒丝丝的。那呼吸像是无意的，又好像是有意的一样。  
不管是无意还是有意，这对李马克来说都是一种撩拨。因为靠在他肩上呼吸的人和他彼此喜欢着。  
“mark”李楷灿唤着对方的名字，令两对视线交汇。李楷灿没有再说话，亮晶晶的眼睛里像是装满了很多话，但在对视的这期间，这些话好像已经传送进了李马克的心里。  
狮子座的李马克是一个占有欲很强的人。两人相对视线的交汇点有了些变化，李马克的目光聚焦在了身下人的锁骨上。  
一颗位置不是很亮眼的草莓，形状很漂亮，在浅巧克力色的皮肤上闪闪发亮。那是上次李马克吃醋后在他身上留下的印记。  
李马克同时也是一个十分温柔的人。他松开了钳制着人的手，用手轻轻抚了抚那颗漂亮的草莓。那颗草莓被身下人的肌肤衬得像是被巧克力包住了一样，传开来了甜甜的香气。  
李楷灿舔了舔唇，嘴唇上沾上了唾液显得亮晶晶的，像是一只刚刚偷吃完了蜂蜜一样的小熊。  
这幅乖巧的样子即使看得再久对于李马克来说都看不腻。他简直爱惨了这只看起来纯真无害的小熊。  
李楷灿搂上了他的脖子，先是用用那看起来像涂了一层蜂蜜的软唇触了触李马克的嘴唇，随后便用双腿环住了他的腰，使两人的肢体接触更深一步的进行下去。  
“内，马克，我爱你。”说着，李楷灿搂紧了身前的人深吻了上去。

窗前的夕阳散下来美丽的光亮，照在床上紧紧相拥的两人身上，给这本来就浪漫情景又深染上了几分浪漫，让气压升到了最高。

太阳要下山了，可是马克的太阳却一直没有下山，而是在他的世界熠熠闪烁。

“我也是。”李马克碰了碰他的鼻子，咬着他的唇笑着。  
太阳真的好温暖，李马克压在李楷灿的身上，轻轻的咬了咬李楷灿的锁骨，然后又顺着锁骨回到了唇的位置。肌肤的接触他们感受到了彼此身上传来的温度。

李楷灿被吻的脑袋有些发晕，边吻边喘着气，身体的温度因为吻而从嘴唇开始散发热气，令身体有些发烫，令脑子一片白。他的手也被这吻弄的开始不自觉了起来:  
边吻，李楷灿边摸索着李马克身上衣服的扣子替他一颗一颗解开。

一点一点被脱光的马克身上好看的肌肉线条也一点一点展现了出来。李楷灿的手不由得抚了抚马克的腹肌。

简直犯规。

李马克轻轻颤了颤身子，身下的事物也不小心擦了擦李楷灿的大腿根。大腿根传来了一阵吓人的温度，但李楷灿却是用腿得寸进尺的抵住了那个地方。肌肤触碰的快感让人想要跟深入的交流，李楷灿松开了李马克的唇,反扑坐在了他的身上。

李楷灿没有说什么，只是坐在李马克的身上解着衣服。李楷灿头，上顶着的卷毛有些过长，遮住了他的眼睛，衣冠不整的这样坐在他的身上。这副模样很好看，也很性感。

李马克身下的东西抵在李楷灿的股间，让李楷灿有些羞耻地不自觉红了耳根，即使隔着衣料还是能感觉到在他股间的东西很坚挺。

扣子被自己一颗接一颗的解开, 巧克力色诱人的肌肤现了出来,胸前两颗的红点因为刚刚的吻被惹得立了起来，下身的事物也早就立了起来，滚烫的事物在李马克的小腹上灼烧着。

李马克伸手捏了捏李楷灿胸前的一颗红樱,李楷灿娇吟了一声。“ 捏疼了?”李马克动了动喉结。李楷灿摇了摇头，俯下身啄了啄李马克的唇也同时褪去了他的裤子和李马克的裤子，让两人从衣冠不整直接变成了赤裸相见。

李楷灿咬着李马克的耳根，下身也不断用股间磨着李马克的事物。李马克一手 抚着李楷灿的腰将他往.上挪位置，一手向他身后游去为他做着扩展。因为身后有东西进来，李楷灿不自觉发出了哼哼唧唧的声音，生理泪水润湿了他的睫毛，像极了一只被欺负的小熊。

待到后穴适应了一根手指后，李马克又伸进了第二根，而后又是第三根，手不断模仿着性交的动作活动着。

身后被扩张的刺激感让李楷灿感觉到自己的事物快要到了极限。

差不多够了，李楷灿想着，推掉了身后扩张的手，半蹲起了身后缓缓下身坐上了李马克两腿间的事物。

穴口紧紧吮吸着李马克的龟头，一点一点的将其包裹了进去,

楷灿呜咽着一口气坐了下去。  
“呃...”肠壁抽动着似乎到达了高潮，身前的事物也泄出了白浊，滴在了李马克的小腹和自己的小腹，有床单上。这让两人身下泥泞不堪。

两个人的喘气无法停止，李楷灿在李马克身上一上一下的动着，双手和他死死的相扣着。做爱的欢愉和刺激充满了大脑让人无法思考，李楷灿的身体被刺激得似乎痉挛，从而失去了他的主动，两个人之间主动的那一方成了李马克。

李楷灿咿咿呜呜的娇嗔着，他的声音本来就像是蜂蜜那样甜。而现在听着这好听的声音不断发出欢愉的娇嗔真的让他觉得自己被这声音刺激得要丧失理智了。

李马克撑起了身子又一次压住了李楷灿，李楷灿被快感刺激的脸上全是生理泪水打湿的痕迹，有点叫人看了心疼，“唔——马克哥……”  
李楷灿用泪眼汪汪的眼睛巴巴地望着身上的李马克，这让李马克身下的动作反而加快了几分。  
“哈...呃啊..”被身下加快的动作刺激到的李楷灿将扣着的双手抓得更紧，让李马克的手背被生生的掐出几个指甲印。李楷灿巧克力色的肌肤每一寸都充溢着炽热的温度，感觉像是要融化了一般 。

李马克看着身下不断流泪的人只觉得喉咙有些发干，他轻轻吻了吻李楷灿的眼睛，又舔掉了他的眼泪，“别哭。”李马克用唇蹭了蹭他的脸。

后穴被操的发红，每一次的顶弄都会发出让人觉得淫荡不堪的水声和肌肤拍打的声音，空气中漫着李楷灿刚刚射出来的精液的气味，两人的欢快交织在一起无法分开 。

李马克的呼吸频率越来越快，身下的动作也越来越快，身下的人也喘的越来越大声。李楷灿知道李马克要到了，他松开了相扣的手紧紧搂住了李马克的脖子吻了上去，让这场欢愉升到最高点。

乳白色的浊液灌满了李楷灿的后穴，两个喘息的人紧紧相拥着，窗外的月亮也升了起来，月光撒在床上。

“我爱你，mark。

“我也爱你，楷灿。


End file.
